4 boys and 2 girls
by xXxAiriinxXx
Summary: The twins, Ikumi and Azumi change to a new school, he AMS. They hope to have a nice and rather silent start. But it all escalates when the 'ultimate 4' come into the Picture. Featuring Neji, Ikuto, Sasuke and Toshiro. Talk about double the trouble times 2
1. Hot meet's Hotter

A/N: Hello people!This is one of my oldest works, I have written this with my Sister and i had it already posted once here... But I kind of delated it.

Then I made a promisse to Luciakimi16 to repost this.... so here it is! Other chapters are soon to come =3

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer! I dont own anything!

* * *

Chapter 1

~Hot meet´s Hotter!

The Girls were screaming in protest and the boys were staring. This was not how the Higorashi Twins have imagined their first day at A.M.S, but they had their honor and pride.  
No one was about to change that, no one!

"Don't just walk away you jerks. Get your freakin´ butt over here and face us!" The younger twin screamed and stomped her foot.

"And you so gonna be sorry for messing with us! You are nothing more than a bunch of spoiled" Started the older one.

"Ignorant"

"Selfish"

"Immature"

"Wanna –be BRATS" the older one said.

The four boys turned slowly to the two girls who just called them spoiled and immature.

As the two girls saw those serious and annoyed faces of the four, the twins already regretted calling them ignorant and selfish…But only a little. Key word: LITTLE!

"You are in for quite a trouble" one of the 4 said.

"We usually don't fight …Girls...if you can call yourself that, But maybe we will make an exemption for you two" The youngest of the 4 smirked. The two girls smirked too.

"Do what you want, And kiss my ass if you wish to but you will regret being unpleasant to us!" The Younger twin said.

"Come on boys… We're waiting." The older one knew exactly how sorry those 4 will be. The 6 persons were surrounded by other student which were bluffed by the confidence their new schoolmates had. No one ever stood up to those 4, yet there they are, 2 new students not to mention GIRLS were searching a fight with them.

And everything had begun so peaceful this very day. But once you thought this was the perfect day, something always gets up and screws it up.

Earlier today

"MOTHER!" The voice of young Ichigo encored through the whole house.

"Urgh!" Ikumi sat up with a deep frown on her face.

"That Brat is going to destroy my nerves." She murmured and slipped out her bed. On the other side Azumi stomped out her room towards the room of her mother.

"MOTHER! Get up and take care of that destruction alarm also known as BROTHER! He´s waking up the people on mars!" Azumi pounded her fist on the door.

"MOTHER!" Ichigo screamed once again.

"URUSAI!" Azumi shouted. After the whole wakeup call everyone was cited on the breakfast table and ate.

"My daughters, smile. It's your fist day at the new school. Remember to-"

"Walk straight, face high, smile at people and honor your name" The two twins murmured in monotone. Their mother frowned but then smiled.

"At least I know you're listing to me when I talk." She said and continued eating.

"Why do we have to ride the bus and after that the train?" Azumi asked annoyed.

"Because I'll be gone for work till tomorrow night. I'm going with my car and you know that" Migami, the mother of the 3 children, said.

"But that means we will have to take care of that thing." Ikumi frowned and pointed her spoon towards her little brother.

"That's right" Migami said.

"This day is starting perfectly fine don't you think Ikumi?" Azumi said sarcastic. Ikumi could only agree. Babysitting that monster in disguise of an angel was hell in hell.

Literally.

"Hurry up you two or you will be late." Mother commends.

"They are already late mother…. Its 7: 34" Ichigo said in his baby voice. Both twins had to admit he was quite bright for his age.

"Shit!" Ikumi said and got up.

"Got to go!" Azumi followed her sister. Both kissed their mother and grabbed their school bags.

"Ikumi! Slow down will yah?!!" Azumi shouted as Ikumi was ahead of her.

"We have to hurry or we´ll miss the train or even worse the bus" Ikumi said and ran faster.

"You know I'm not the ultimate running machine" Azumi cried.

"Its either you run this distance to the bus station or the whole way to school!" Ikumi said.

"Urgh!" Azumi forced her legs to speed up. Ikumi crossed a rode which was only a few blocks away from the bus stop.

"Ikumi ~ wait up!" Azumi called once again she run across the Street not noticing the car that drove towards her. The sound of a full stopping car filled the air. Ikumi turned at once to look at her sister. But instead of finding her behind her, she frowned Azumi sitting on the floor staring at the elegant black car a foot before her face. The driver got out at once and asked the terrified Azumi if she was alright.

"I´m fine…Oh shit the bus!" Azumi remembered and got up once again to run to her sister. Azumi didn't notice the white haired boy who got out the car to ask if he was to call the hospital.

"You ok?" Ikumi asked concerned.

"Just Fine, Let's go!" Azumi said and both ran towards the bus stop.

"Was the girl alright?" The boy who got out the car asked his driver.

"She seemed so" The driver answered. "Ok then. Let's resume our way." The white haired boy got into the car once again but not before glancing the way Azumi ran off. The car drove off. Luckily the twins made it and caught the buss. They had to change from bus to train after a few stations since the buss didn't drive to their new academy. Ikumi and Azumi were sitting beside each other. The train was mostly filled by students but judging by their uniforms not from their school.  
Ikumi looked out the window and took in the beautiful sight of land and road. Someone on a motorcycle was driving the road beside the train, heading into the same direction. Ikumi could make out that he had raven hair and was apparently a teen, probably not much older than herself. Though his helmet covered his face Ikumi could bet that that guy was handsome. The motorcycle gained speed and passed the train.

Boys and girls were whispering as the twins entered the school gates. The school was huge and extremely beautiful. Sakura trees were in their full bloom for it was spring.

"So twin, what class are we in again?" Azumi asked her big sister as she kicked a small stone away.

"Uhm, Juniors, no duh, B-2 and in the Art branch." Ikumi said.

"I'm glad we're not in the sport branch. That would have been a serious pain in my butt" Azumi said and looked at the people who eyed them curiously and suspiciously. The school was composed of 3 branches.

The Art branch where the twins were in, the music branch and lastly the Sport branch. The school was kind of a private school and almost half of the students here come from wealthy families.

The twins were one of them. Their father worked overseas and their mother as a designer for the interior structure of Buildings, mostly star hotels. Their family was wealthy but didn't show it much.

"HEY!" A cheerful voice spoke. Both girls turned to a blond girl with green eyes.

"I'm the star reporter of this school and I'd like to make a report about the two of you, you are Azumi and Ikumi Higorashi am I right?" The girl said. Azumi blinked at the girl in confusion while Ikumi only nod.

"My name is Ran and this is Hitomi my Assistant for today, She wants to join the journalism club of this school so she's with me for introduction into the world of journalism!" The girl named Ran said. Beside her stood a girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes. She looked gentler then Ran.

"So what branch are you in, what year are the two of you? Have you any crush or anyone who caught you eye in this school?" Ran asked in a hyper manner. It was obvious to the two girls she was the outgoing type.

"Why would you write a report about us?" Ikumi asked.

"Because this school, The A.M.S. Academy, barely gets any new students who enter Junior year after 4 weeks of school start." Hitomi said. Her voice was cute and very feminine.  
"Makes kind of sense" Azumi murmured.

"But I still want to know what else the reason may be. I mean, that can't be the only thing that makes you want to write an article about us" Ikumi said. Ran placed her hands on her hips and grinned widely.

"There have been a few rumors about the two of you and I want to see if it's true or not" Ran said. Ikumi raised and eye brow

"Rumors?"

"Like what?" Azumi was curious. If those rumors were bad, then the people who scattered them are going to be dead by the end of the day.

"Well like you are Artist, or secret spies or even here to clear the name of your old school and beat the Ultimate Four!" Ran seemed upset about the last statement.

"Ultimate" Ikumi stared.

"Four?" Azumi ended.

"Oh my GOD! YOU DON'T KNOW THE ULTIMATE FOUR?!?!?" She screamed and several passing students looked at the twins. The girls had shocked expressions and boys an amused ones. But Why would they be amused that the twins didn't know these 'Ultimate Four'?

"This is scary. Those Ultimate Four seem like some kind of gods" Ikumi said and wrapped her arms around herself.

"THEY ARE!" Ran shouted in awe.

"You see, the Ultimate Four is a group of very wonderful creatures who seduce and steal female hearts, towards male kind, they give off a hating aura." Hitomi said. Azumi was blindfolded.

"O….k?" Ikumi thought that those Ultimate Four sounded rather creepy than anything near seductive or even appealing!

"We´ll since I have spend all my time here to chat with you I guess I'll have to talk to you in the break. You should head to the classroom now too. Teachers here are very punctual and strict!" And with that Ran dragged Hitomi behind her and run off with a cheerful smile.

Kami was on the twins side today, more or less, for they found the way to their class room. "I´m nervous" Azumi said and held Ikumi´s hand. Ikumi gave her younger twin sister a reassuring squeeze that said 'everything's gonna be ok….I hope'. Ikumi sighted and so did Azumi.

"You may come in please." A stern male voice said. Azumi gulped and Ikumi opened the door. As the two walked in the class was dead silent and stared at the two twins. Both stood beside their teacher nervously.  
Ikumi Played with her hands to distract herself while Azumi played with a strand of her hair for the same reason. They didn't notice that this made them look even cuter. The boys were in awe and the girls just stared at them.

"This will be your new classmates, the Higorashi twins. Please introduce yourselves." The teacher said.

"I'm Ikumi Higorashi, the older twin, I'm 16 of age and have a passion for music, Martial art specially archery (arrow and bow) as well as Art." Ikumi bowed and said with a shy smile. "Please treat me and my sister kindly." Ikumi pulled on Azumi's blouse as a sign for her to start saying something.

"I-I'm Azumi Higorashi, I'm the younger one. I am about 10 months younger than my big sister Ikumi. You may wonder why we look so alike even if we are not twins. To be honest even I can't answer that. I enjoy like my sister the company of music, Martial arts specially swords fighting, and Art." Azumi bowed and said together with her sister "We are pleased to meet you and hope to befriend all of you." Both stood up straight once more and looked at the class. The girls had their mouth open big time.

"You may ask questions" The teacher said as he saw those curious glances the class gave the, more or less, twins.

"HEY HEY! DO YOU TWO COME IN A DOUBLE PACK?" One boy asked and winked.

"Who of you have a boyfriend?" Asked another guy.

"What make-up do both of you use?" Asked a girl.

"Hey can I have a 1 on 2 round into the land called 'bedroom' ?" Another boy asked. The boys whistled and howled.

"We are no one night stand!" Ikumi got annoyed at these two. Why was it always like that? People didn't care who is since they looked and act alike. No boy has ever chosen one of the twins for who they really are. They didn't care who Ikumi and who Azumi is, they just wanted them for looks and so on. And Ikumi had it. It was really pissing her off and taking it beyond the limit. Not to mention thinking getting them into the bed like some kind of whore who says '50 per hour'.

"Who said I asked for a one night stand? I only want one fuck" The boy said and took off his shirt.

"Not without me" Another guy took off his shirt.

"O-Onee-chan…" Azumi blushed big time and grab hold of Ikumi's arm who was just as helpless.

"That's enough! Get back on your seats and leave the two alone." The teacher said. The boys laughed and sat back on their chairs.

"You two sit there on the windows." The teacher pointed towards two empty seats beside the windows.

"Azumi you sit in front of Ikumi since you are smaller." Both made their way to the two assigned seats as Azumi made her way to her chair a hand slipped under her skirt and squeezed her bum. Azumi gasped.

"You better take your hand away from my sister's butt or you won't have any more hands at all." Ikumi glared at the boy.

"What you gonna do? Poke me with your eyeliner?" The boy said and squeezed Azumi bum again.

"Ahh~" Azumi squired while blushing furiously.

"HENTAI!" She screamed so the whole school could hear it and send a flying kick towards the boys jaw. The boy fell of his chair. Ikumi had her arms around Azumi protectively and smirked.

"I told you so"

F.F to First break

"Next is English, followed by History… after that we will have nothing but Art." Ikumi said. She was having her break with her sister under a Sakura tree in a small hill. The grass was warm, neat and soft.

"That boy, who does he think he is?!?" Ikumi said and squeezed her juice box. Azumi said nothing, she was too embarrassed.

"That jerk!" Ikumi shouted and squeezed her juice box tighter. This cased the juice to spill out.

"Urgh!" Ikumi just hated this day. It was not really the best day she had in her life.

"At least Cell phones are allowed." Azumi murmured and took out her phone to check if any messages arrived.

"I wonder why we didn't got into the Music branch, not that I'm complaining the Art brunch is….okay" Ikumi said and looked up the sky.

"I´ve been thinking." Ikumi started and laid down with her hands folded behind her head. Azumi looked at her waiting for Ikumi to continue.

"Those so called Ultimate Four. They sound like the 4 most popular boys on campus." Ikumi had the 'Ultimate Four' in her mind for quite some time now, and she was curious. Azumi joined her sister and laid down to.

"You are right. But you know how most of the 'popular' boys are…" Azumi said. Ikumi agreed. Mostly, the popular boys were either jerks or people who SEEM nice but that was only an act for their 'fans', and Ikumi didn't think they are going to be any different.

"My butt still feels like it's being squeezed." Azumi frowned and Ikumi giggled.

"Maybe you have a special bond with that boy" Ikumi teased.

"YUCK!" Both said at once and laughed.

"HEY YOU TWO!" A voice called out.

"That voice." Azumi said.

"Can only be one person." Ikumi said and both said at once.

"Ran…" Both girls sighted and sat up. Just like they expected a hyper happy Ran made her way towards the twins with her hands in the air like a mad person.

"H-Here you…. Two… are" Ran said between breaths.

"Hey." Ikumi greeted.

"Hi" Azumi smiled.

"Now back to the interview!" Ran said and started to ask the two about different questions. From what their favorite color was to the question if they had ever sex with someone.

"NO!" Ikumi shouted.

"WE ARE ONLY 15 AND 16!!" Azumi said frustrated.

"Hmm … "Ran looked at the shocked faces the two twins gave her.

"Girls on this school usually had their first time at the age of 13" Azumi's jaw dropped and Ikumi stared at Ran wide eyed.

"WHAT?!?" Both asked together.

"No wonder the boys in our class acted that way." Azumi said and placed a finger on her chin.

"It sounds like the half of this school is composed of whores." Ikumi commend. Ran whispered. "Oh they sure are."

"You haven't yet either?" Azumi asked. Ran shoots her head.

"I have told you about the Ultimate Four, right?" Ran started catching both twins full attention.

"They are the schools most popular boys-"

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Ikumi pointed a finger at Azumi.

"Every girl, or almost every girl on the campus want to be with them, Get their attention, their love and get them to bed if you know what I mean" Ran said and winked. Both twins begun to blush but nod.

"The Ultimate Four are all singles right now. That means high season for fan girls. We were, they are evil!" Ran said and made a scary face. Azumi shivered at the thought of fan girls.

"Oh Ultimate Four, come sleep with me~" Ikumi said and sighted dreamily. "Tsk something like that?" She asked. Ran nod with a slight frowned on her face.

"It's so annoying!" The twins knew oh to well how bad fan girls could be, even give up their friendship just for a guy, that's hideous! True friends last longer than boyfriends!

"But the Ultimate Four are not as innocent like that either." Ran started and her eyes darkened.

"They say they mostly took the 'cheery pie' from those girls"

"What?!?! They are only 4 and… heck how many girls!??!" Azumi asked a little disgusted by the thought of 4 boys doing so.

"They say most of them were one night stands, but the girls didn't mind it for that how they got known on the campus and they mentioned… well… that they were… 'good' " Ran said. Ikumi's jaw dropped.

"Those girls are nuts!" She said and threw her hands in the air. Azumi nod quickly.

"Time to give them a piece of our mind!"

"GIRL FIGHT!" Ikumi said and both stomped to find the Ultimate Four.

"Bulls' eye! That will make the headlines!" Ran said and ran off to get her camera.

Soon the twins found the 4 and challenged them, and that's pretty much how the twins came into the position of starting a fight with the 4 most popular boys in school.

present time  
The girls were squiring for the twins to leave their dirty paws of their 'man´s ' and the boys were cheering for the girl to tell those Ultimate Four were their place was. Both teams, one formed by 4 men and one formed by 2 women, stood opposite to another in a straight line. Ran went were she could get a good shot and everyone was silent waiting for Ran to give the start signal.

"Royal Battle… BEGIN!" She shouted and took a picture.

"STOP!" An old deep voice shouted. Everyone looked towards the source of the voice only to find the School director their glaring at the 6 students who were just before ripping of each other's head.

"This is not the right place for fights. And I'm VERY disappointed by my 4 best students to actually dare to Fight against two women! Not to mention 4 against 2?!?!" the man paused.

"Resume your duties at once!" This was an order and everyone knew better then to mess with the School Director, so they scattered once again. But no matter where the Two Girls, Ikumi and Azumi, were the talk of the school, in bad and good ways.

"Hmph!" Azumi crossed her arms.

"Saved by the School director, huh chipmunks!" Ikumi teased.

"Just case were girls does not mean we don't know how to fight." She added.

"Tzz, See yah later Chipmunks!" And with that the two twins stomped off.

"Sadly he stopped us. No one has ever stood up to us." The oldest said.

"I´m leaving, spending another second with you losers is life threatening" The 2nd oldest said.

"Hmph." The youngest walked away from the group. The group was known now as the Ultimate Four. They were childhood friends but drifted off as they entered high school. Some gone to different branches or because of an argument or fight.

Neji Hyuuga was the Captain of the Tec one doe Team and was also the eldest of the group.

Second eldest was Sasuke Uchia. He was pretty skilled in Martial arts like Neji but decided to go with the archery team to try something new, and not wanting to be near Neji.

The 3rd oldest was Ikuto, He was the only one not in the Sport Brunch of the four. He is talented at playing the Violin and was quite the player.  
Youngest of the group was Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was in the Kido or Swordsman Team, Captain too, also if he was young. Just like Ikuto he was the type who enjoys making the woman's heart swoon.

Meanwhile in the Club room of the journalism club Ran burst in with an Evil Grin on her face.

"WE HAVE A GREAT STORY PEOPLE! WORK! WORK!" She commanded and everyone got busy to get the next edition of the school paper out. We See Ikumi leaning against a wall outside the Girls bathroom near the Soccer field. She was waiting for her sister Azumi.

"That girl takes incredibly loooonnnng~" Ikumi complained as a nice warm breeze made her skirt sway along. Ikumi then heard a melody, the sound of a violin playing a beautiful melody that could make the worst day a piece of heaven.

Ikumi closed her eyes and decided to listen to it. Then, on its own, her body decides to follow the melody and starts humming to it. Ikumi know that melody oh so well, it was a Lullaby her mother used to sing to her and Azumi on stormy nights. The Lullaby was named after it… It was the Lullaby for stormy nights.  
Soon Ikumi's humming turned into singing.

She stopped as she noticed the violin stopping, too. Ikumi opened her eyes to see a boy with a Violin looking at her, the sun was setting making the face of the boy unclear to see.

"Oh I´m sorry to disturb you." Ikumi apologized and started to play with her fingers.

"My, isn't it one of the twins who called me a chipmunk." Ikumi snapped her head up at the familiar voice.

"YOU?!?" She shouted and pointed her finger at him.

"I do have a name you know." The boy said and placed his violin away.

"So, what can I do when I don't know it? …. Mr. Chipmunk with the violin." Ikumi said and crossed her arms. There was a moment of silence and Ikumi looked at the boy from the corner of her eye. She had to admit, he was unbelievably handsome.

"You sing well… Lady Ikumi." This surprised Ikumi.

"How do you know my name? And how do you know I'm Ikumi?" She asked pointing a finger at her face.

"The Higorashi made a big break when they came to this school. And catched even more attention when they picked a fight with the 'Ultimate Four' you know, Lady Ikumi." It was only then when Ikumi realized it.

"What's up with the 'Lady' thing??" She asked suspiciously yet blushed.

"Why not? By the way, instead of calling me chipmunk, please address me by my name… Ikuto." Ikuto said and smiled politely.

"Whatever….." Ikumi frowned. Why had she the feeling he was obviously toying with her?

"You are in the art branch aren't you." Ikuto said. Yet it was more of a statement then a question. Ikumi nod.

"Why? What is it to you?" Ikumi asked wondering.

"Nothing much. Where is that sister of yours anyway?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh shit." Ikumi remembered she should be waiting for Azumi outside the toilette.

"I must go! Bye Ikuto!" Ikumi said and waved while dashing off.

"Bye Lady Ikumi…" Ikuto smirked as Ikumi was out of sight. "Looks like I have a new Toy, A beautiful one at that." Ikuto then turned to leave carrying his suitcase for his violin.

"Azumi! Azumi!?!" Ikumi reached the toilette, But Azumi was no were to be found. She went in, but it was empty… Not a single soul was to find inside the Bathroom.

"Oh… Where are you my twin?" Ikumi asked worried as she looked around.  
While Ikumi was searching helplessly for her lost sister in the big school, Azumi went off to find Ikumi for she was not there when she got out the Bathroom.

"Where are you? This school is so much scarier without you Ikumi." Azumi murmured. She then heard something and looked behind the building. The building looked like some kind of Dojo. Azumi blinked at the figure who held a wooden sword. The figure was sawing it around like it was imagining there were enemy's all around him.

Azumi then gasped really loud as she realized who that figure was. She turned to run then someone grabbed the back of her uniform like she was some helpless puppy.

"You're a trespasser. This is only for Students of the Sport branch. And according to your uniform, you're not one." The voice said. Azumi slowly turned her head to the figure.

"H-hi there!" She grinned sheepishly.

"You?!?" The figure let go of Azumi and glared at her. "What are YOU doing HERE?!?" He asked.

"Well, excuse me for being new here Shorty!" Azumi shouted.

"Shorty? You are not taller than me!"

"I´m a girl, it's acceptable!" A vain popped out of the boys' forehead.

"Urusai baka!"

"Che~ Shut up yourself." Azumi murmured and crossed her arms.

"Who of the 4 chipmunks are you anyway?" Azumi asked. Another vain popped out of the boys head and he seemed to be at the edge of losing his patience.

"Hitsugaya… Hitsugaya Toshiro." Toshiro said.

"Ok then, Hitsugaya Toshiro chipmunk… It's most unpleasant to meet you." Azumi said still with crossed arms and head up high with an 'hmph'

"You are weird." Toshiro said.

"AND DAMN PROUD OF IT!" Azumi said and placed her hand on her chest.

"You are not going to take pictures are you?" Toshiro asked.

"Why should I tak- oh…. You though I´m a fan girl and I´d take pictures of you going all 'kya, Toshiro-san.. you're so hot and sexy..' " Azumi said acting like a total fanatic fan girl.

"Actually, yes." Toshiro said and turned his back to her.

"Heh! Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a fan girl who is going to bow to you and kiss the ground you stand on Mister!" Azumi said.

"Well then…leave." Toshiro said and walked away. Azumi frowned.

"You are just like all the other popular boys…. Or most of them… total jerks." Azumi stated and walked over to him.

"Don't you turn your back at me!" she protested. She grabbed his shoulder. Toshiro grabbed her hand and the next thing Azumi knew, was she was lying on the floor.

"BAKA! No one, I repeat no one bring me to the ground!" Azumi got up and lounged a kick at Toshiro. He easily blocked it but flinched at the impact.

"Not bad for a girl." Toshiro teased.

"Don't look down at me!" Azumi lounged several move kicks at Him. She was about to punch his jaw but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Stop it Azumi." It was Ikumi.

"But sis, He mocked me!" Azumi frowned.

"I apologize chipmunks-"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." Toshiro corrected.

"Ok then, I take my apology back if you're so picky." Ikumi said and dragged Azumi behind her.

"Nice fight Toshiro… But next time I'm sending your sexy butt to mars!" Azumi shouted as she was dragged around a corner.

"Sexy butt huh?" Toshiro asked to himself and smirked. "Baka."

"This class is so boring." Azumi complained as her head sunk unto her desk.

"Don't worry, Next is history… About old Egypt. You love that don't you?" Ikumi whispered to her sister. Determination filled Azumi and she had Stars in her eyes.

"Yes! Old Egypt is the best!" She said sanding her seat with one foot on the table.

"Miss Higorashi Azumi! What do you think you're doing?!?" Miss Etoshiki said pointing her ball pen at Azumi.

'That woman is so…Urgh' Azumi though and imaging Miss Etoshiki hanging from the ceiling with a pool of sharks under her while Azumi stands beside the pool laughing evilly with thunder. Ikumi giggled for she knew exactly what Azumi must be thinking.

"Nothing…"Azumi said and sat back down with crossed arms punting her lip.

"Old Egypt." Ikumi whispered.

"Still…" Azumi frown got deeper. It was the 5 min break after English.

"English is a great subject, but the teacher is destroying my mood." Ikumi said looking at her twin.

"EVERYONE, the Schools newspaper made a comeback after 2 years of disappearing of the earth surface." Someone shouted.

"Look it's the Higorashi twins!"A girl said looking at the front page. Ikumi and Azumi looked at each other dumb folded and then back at the girl holding the newspaper.

"Give me that!" Ikumi shouted ripping the paper away from the girl.

"The Ultimate Four got Company." Azumi read looking over Ikumi's shoulder.

"The Higorashi twins. Beauty, brain and a whole lot of spice. HOT MEETS HOTTER?!?" Ikumi shouted and her jaw dropped. The Girls looked at each other and then at the picture again. It was a picture of the two standing opposite to the Ultimate Four….

END OF CHAPTER


	2. One shock after another?

Disclaimer!

I dont own Naruto, shugo chara or bleach!!!!

* * *

Chapter 02

One shock after another?

Here the twins sat. Shocked and out of mind at their desks with the so called 'revived' newspaper in their hands.

"'Hot meets hotter' it says, huh?" Ikumi stated calmly on the outside but in the inside she was almost exploding!

"But of course we're the hotter ones!" Azumi giggled. Seems like she didn't realize in which circumstance they are right now…

"Do you know what you're saying?! It's our first day on this school and we're already the headline of the school newspaper!!" Ikumi was upset… She couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"Get along with it Onee-Chan! It's almost always like this: Going to a new school and BAM! We're the topic of every conversation just made out of rumors." Azumi sighted. Ikumi sighted too. Her sister was right. Again she took the newspaper and read it for maybe the 50th time this break.

It said: The Ultimate four got company!

The Higorashi twins! Beauty, brain and a whole lot of spice. Hot meets hotter! 'After a long time disappearing from the earth's surface our newspaper is finally back with a new headline! One says that new students are bringing new stuff to talk about and seems like this is the case right now!

The new transferred twins Ikumi and Azumi Higorashi are going against the Ultimate four! They dare to do something no one else ever tried to do. How are the cutest boys alive going to react? You are reading it in OUR newspaper as soon as something new comes up!' After that the whole situation on the schoolyard was explained again. Ikumi sighted again.

"This is unbelievable!" Azumi looked at her distracted twin. "It doesn't matter what others are saying. As long as we have each other everything will be alright! Don't you think?" Azumi said while ripping the school paper in her hands in many pieces and grinning widely. Ikumi nod with a smile on her face. They can count on each other no matter what, she thought.

Suddenly a familiar voice appeared in the classroom. Loud and flashy, obviously it was Ran. She ran towards the twins with a BIG smirk on her face,  
"So, what do you think about my article? Is it great or is it great?!" Then she saw the ripped newspaper and frowned. "What have you done to my lifework?!?!"

"Ripped it into many, many pieces! Don't you see?" Azumi said bold. She was a little angry that her big sister was worried because of HER article.

"We're sorry Ran but with this article you only made the rumors worse than they were. You really did a good job but don't you think we got enough problems with these Ultimate four?" Ikumi said slowly with an excusing face expression.

"Hmm… Looks like I just thought about the newspaper revival and myself. I never saw this side of the story. I'm sorry" She really meant it when she said it. You could see it in her eyes.

"Don't worry! Your article was great written and I think you're a good journalist!" Azumi tried to cheer Ran up and it worked. It doesn't suit Ran being sad after all and Azumi can't be mad at someone who's really regretting it.

"But what are we going to do about the promised following articles?" Hitomi mentioned. The twins flinched under the sudden emergence of hers. They were completely distracted by the noises and whispering around them. No one except Ran noticed her.

"She's right… What should we do?" Ran looked worried. Before we could even think about a solution for this problem a bunch of people came towards the twins with tons of questions awaiting them.

"What are you going to do now?" Someone asked.

"Are you beating them today?" Another person asked. "Do you really hate the Ultimate Four? But they're so cute!" Obviously a girl said.

"Hey you guys would you mind stopping that?! Leave those two alone! They have other problems right now than playing around with your oh so great Ultimate Four!" A girl with blond hair and a cap on her head said making the crowd shut.

She seemed pretty confident while she was leaning against the wall, looking annoyed at all the students surrounding us.

"There she is again! This weird girl who never talks to anyone… Tsk" Someone whispered.

"I think she's called Ukio… Just because she doesn't like the Ultimate Four she shouldn't act that all high and mighty!" Another replied.

"Said something?!?!" Ukio interrupted the talk between them. The crowd of students scattered. 'This girl really hates those four guys… Would be interesting to know why. She's quite cool' Azumi thought while looking at her closely. Meanwhile Ukio walked towards the twins.  
As she stood before the twins her cool face expression suddenly dropped and a warm smile appeared on her face: "Nice to meet you two! At least someone who seems to despise these Ultimate Four Thingies as much as I do!" A wide smirk showed up on her face as she reached out her hand to greet them. Ikumi sweat dropped.

"S-sure nice to meet you, too." She shook Ukio's hand. Ikumi never mentioned to despise the Ultimate Four even after the 'incident' on the school yard. Suddenly she was remembering the meeting with one of them named Tsukiyomi Ikuto and the nice and gentle melody he was playing on his violin. 'H-hey why am I thinking about him?!? This guy was going on my nerves always calling me Lady Ikumi…Tsk!' She shook her head to get this (REALLY handsome xD Yeah like she would admit that!) guy out of her mind and get back into the present time.

"Nice to get to know you!" Azumi said cheerfully as she took Ukio's hand. "Oh gosh I thought I never meet someone in this school who isn't obsessed with those 4 guys… "She giggled.

"Haha! Like I would adore those boys-who-think-they-can-get-any-girl-snobs!" Ukio answered while making a disgusted face.

"Ehem! Don't you think you forgot someone?!?!?" Hitomi and Ran were standing there and no one was recognizing them. "Ehh sorry you two! You sure are also in our women-who-are-against-the-Ultimate-Four-Group", Ikumi said grinning evilly.

"You're quite good at making excuses! But don't be afraid you are forgiven." Ran said acting like princess talking to her subjects. Azumi, Ukio and Ikumi noticed and played along.

"Everything for you my princess!" They bowed. Everyone of them began to laugh hardly.

"Sorry to interrupt your happy vibes but we should really go back to our case!" Hitomi was the serious one from all of us. Thank god she's there!

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you something Ukio. I've heard it from the others so I was wondering why you're never talking to others. Except us I mean!" Azumi looked curious. She really wanted to know what's behind that story.

"And why you hate he Ultimate Four so much… I mean it's not like they're innocent, in many ways I have to say but there has to be a reason." Ikumi added. Ukio looked down. She had a sad expression on her face. But at the same time her eyes were filled with hatred. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to!" Hitomi said.

"No it's okay… I'll tell you. The reason why I hate these creatures out of hell, or rather said ONE of them is because - -. ", She was cut off by the ringing bell. The teacher suddenly appeared. "Sorry you guys! I'm telling you everything the next time we see each other!" Ukio waved her hand and left.

"This sucks!!! Definitely the wrong time for ringing the bell! Argh…" Azumi was almost exploding because of excitement. Ukio was a person full of secrets that has to be discovered.

"Even if it's your favorite subject history?! What's wrong with you Azumi are you ill or something?" Sarcasm. Ikumi's second name.

"Nooo!! But don't you also want to know why she hates 'them' so much??"

"Sure I want to… But give her some time to prepare. It seemed like it isn't easy for her to talk about that topic." There obviously happened something between the Ultimate four and Ukio. But why did she say that it's just one of them she angry at? No one knows… But they surely will get to know the truth later. Time passed by and school was now over. Everyone was yawing in relief as they walked out of school chatting around.

"Phew… Finally the first day at our new school is over!! So much stuff happened today!" Azumi said while stretching. Ikumi and she were walking towards the huge gate out of their new school. The A.M.S.

"You're right! This day felt like an eternity… Oh gosh… This day is getting even worse. Look!" Ikumi told her sister while pointing slightly at the group of boys standing near the gate. The Ultimate Four. Hooray! Hooray!

"Eww… Please why even on our way home! Just pretend no one's standing there, Ikumi!" As she told, Ikumi and herself were just talking to each other like everything's alright. But of course the Ultimate Four noticed their new "enemies".

"Look who's coming! Our greatest fans!" Ikuto said sarcastic.

"Tsk…" Neji was annoyed from the 'fight' between the twins and them. He doesn't want to have anything to do with it. Just another unnecessary reason to spend more time with those jerks. So he left without saying a word. But then he saw from the corner of his eye the twins walking towards them.

Neji never took a proper look at them but now he realized that they were quite beautiful. Especially Azumi caught his eye.

"I don't need something like a girl. My destiny is to become a master of martial arts!" A with that in his mind he left and headed home. ( How do you say?! Old habits die hard… Seems like Neji's habits are never going to die xD) -

DESTINY!!!

Sasuke headed home as well. But you could notice, even for just a second, that he looked closely at Ikumi. Maybe someone worthy for him?

"Ahh my cute toy is soon going to be mine. Since then I'm going to play a little with her." A smirk showed up on Ikuto's face.

"Here he comes again!" Toshiro sighted, "But I'm going to have fun as well!!" He narrowed his eyes at Azumi and grinned. Ikumi and Azumi didn't even notice what was going on behind their back. They didn't even want to know when all of a sudden….

"Holy Sh**! Why is he here?!?!?" Ikumi ran towards the gate as Azumi realized what was going on. "What the heck are you doing here!?" Azumi almost screamed over the whole school yard.

"Pshh!! Don't you think we caused enough sensation today?" Ikumi didn't want to hear even more rumors about who this small boy could be. Now they were standing right before the little white haired boy.

"Ichigo how did you come here all alone? Mother isn't around…" Ikumi kneeled down to look him in the eye.

"A map with your way to school was lying on the kitchen table and since it was very boring all alone at home I wanted to visit you Onee-Chan. I'm sorry" He looked at her with his puppy eyes that would make everyone melt so you can't be mad at him.

"O…k? Looks like our brother here is a genius. He can already read a map! Helloo!?!?" Azumi a lil' furious.

"Sigh… Okay, okay. But next time wait for us at home, understand!?" Ikumi made a serious face. It was still her little EVIL brother so don't get too dragged away just by his looks!

"Hey since when are we acting so nice towards our brother? He's like devil in person!" Azumi never trusted him!

"Let's hurry home! I'm already starving!!" Ikumi held her stomach which was growling loudly. All of a sudden two boys appeared behind Azumi and Ikumi. One of them kneeled beside Ikumi. "What a cute boy you are"  
Ikumi winced at the sudden emergence of a person beside her. Guess who it was… You're right. The one and only: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"What do YOU want?!?!" Azumi asked Toshiro who was standing next to her. There she thought that this day would end peacefully and then this is happening. First her brother and then those two. Please! Destiny really hates us!

"Don't be so harsh my darling!" Toshiro was grabbing her waist and pulled her close. He was giving all he got! His manners were gone and his 'perverted personality' took over.

"Ewww.. S-stay away from me you p-pervert!!" Azumi was blushing slightly. 'Damn this guy! Why am I blushing?!? He's just like the others and I NEVER blushed before because of a guy! This is making me sick!!!' she thought.

"Onee-Chan, is this your boyfriend? Woah I have to tell mommy about this!! " Ichigo said to Azumi in his baby voice. A smile showed up on his face.

"Hell n-no!! Like this chipmunk would be my boyfriend!" Azumi pulled away from Toshiro who was a little pissed about the comment. Seems like this is his new weak spot! CHIPMUNK!

"Ikumi and Azumi got boyfriends!!! Tralalaaa tralalaaa!!" Ichigo was singing while dancing around.

"Hey why me too all of a sudden?!?! He's NOT my boyfriend!!" Ikumi was almost screaming. There's no way that she is going out with THIS guy!!! "Just because he's really handsome and plays the violin like a god, he's not my boyfriend!!!!" Oh shit… Wrong argument… She blushed in a deep pink while Ikuto begins to smirk.

"So you think I'm a god huh?" He came a little closer to Ikumi. She backed off. 'Damn it!!! I just want to leave!! Someone rescue me!' This was too embarrassing for her. He's after all a member of the Ultimate Four and a person she hates… The Twins had enough of this game. They looked at each other and nodded. Ikumi took her little brother and then… They were gone. Azumi and Ikumi ran as fast as they could, their destination? The bus station of course.

And there they were sitting: Completely out of breath with Ichigo beside them.

F.F - At home

"Whoa this day is a torture!!!" Ikumi and Azumi were sitting in the couch right now. The TV is on… just to have some noise in the background. Little Ichigo was lying in his bed sleeping peacefully. It's almost 10 o'clock. Since their mother was absent for the whole day Ikumi and Azumi had to take care of their brother. The whole day was made of cooking, doing the laundry, cleaning and entertain the always unsatisfied brother.

"I can't feel my bones nor my muscles… If I ever had some." Azumi complained.

"What should I say?! This little boy is going on my nerves!!! And then he didn't want to eat my cooking. I mean hey… Then eat nothing! Not my problem!" It was getting late and their mother Migami still wasn't at home. Azumi and Ikumi were tired because of all the stress and soon went to bed.

End Of Chapter


End file.
